


we'll schedule a visit to the chiropractor tomorrow

by graphiteonwhite



Category: Kagerou Project, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Denial, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphiteonwhite/pseuds/graphiteonwhite
Summary: Ayano is alarmingly good at pressing Karamatsu's buttons.





	we'll schedule a visit to the chiropractor tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> kill me

“Ayano… _my hunny_ , is— _hah_ —is there any p—possibility,” Karamatsu managed to puff out between breaths, “that you could… stop teasing me now...?” His eyes opened momentarily to take in the sight of his lover hovering over him, gaze unmet as she focused on the task… _at hand_. Ha.

Ayano took him into her mouth in response.

Karamatsu’s immediate impulse was to buck his hips upwards, but Ayano caught his hips just before he could. She shot him a warning look that sent shivers down his spine and he then obediently kept still, however much willpower it took.

He never would have taken Ayano as the type to even think about these things, let alone be so… well, so _good_ at them. She had even been the one to initiate it during their first time, surprisingly enough to him, but it was like she turned into someone else at these times. Though the attention she was currently giving him was a bit torturous— _very_ torturous, actually—he was, admittedly, enjoying it. She had warned him beforehand what he would be getting into, but he didn’t realize that literally all she would be doing today is teasing him. It was almost starting to get a little painful.

Ayano’s tongue rubbed up against a particularly good spot and Karamatsu couldn’t help the resulting noise from slipping out. He could feel her giggle against his skin, making him squirm. His arms twitched against the bonds Ayano had tied around them, face burning hotter by the second. The way she had him at the moment made him feel so… _vulnerable._  Before doing any of this, he would’ve considered that feeling a bad one. Right now, though, he wasn’t sure he could say so. (He definitely couldn’t.)

Karamatsu was starting to get close to his peak, and the groans and pants stumbling from his lips indicated this. He was having a much harder time keeping himself from moving, hips jerking upwards just a bit in shorter and shorter intervals. Ayano obviously sensed this, because just before he could cum, she pulled away.

“ _Ayano_ ,” he pleaded, eyes wide and just a little teary from the period of prolonged arousal.

“Yes, Karamatsu?” She smiled down at him, completely innocent, but even if he had never met her before, that glint in her eye made him believe otherwise. “What do you need?”

It was difficult to summon the energy to do it, but he somehow pulled himself together enough to be able to pull off a “cool” expression. “Why, _you_ , of course.”

“Well, I think I’ll head out for a walk or something if there’s nothing you need,” she replied briskly, turning away from him and picking her up-until-now-abandoned clothes up from the floor.

“W—wait! I’m sorry, don’t go!!” _Don’t leave me here like this!_

Ayano finally met his gaze, her previously sweet smile having disappeared, and the look in her eye made Karamatsu bite his lip. “What is it, then, Karamatsu,” she asked, though her tone didn’t quite lift at the end and it sounded more like a statement than anything.

“I…” She enjoyed doing this, getting him to say what he could only describe as _lewd_ things to her. He couldn’t imagine why; personally, he preferred to find the beauty in other, less vulgar words… At least, that was what he told himself. It certainly wasn’t that he was just unused to having to say those words. Of course not. “I _do_ want you... I—I need you,” Karamatsu starts, already tripping over his words. “It felt… really good. And… Um. I want you to feel good too? So we should? Continue???” Even he realized at this point that he sounded like an idiot. If he could cover his face right now, he would, because it was still red as can be.

Ayano seemed amused with his attempts to sound hot, but at least she wasn’t trying to leave again. She dropped her clothes onto the floor again, crawling further up on the bed. “You get a gold star for effort, _buuuuut_ ,” and at this point she was straddling his waist, “I’m not sure someone in your position should be trying to give orders like that. Right?” She leaned forward a bit and cupped his burning cheek, a coy smile spread across her lips.

“Oh! Nonono, I just, I meant, um… It was. Just a suggestion?” He smiled nervously back at her, leaning in a bit to her touch. Karamatsu really couldn’t think straight at the moment, his thoughts focused more on those of a less-than-pure nature. Despite everything, he really couldn’t ignore the fact that he was still completely hard, and the sight of his girlfriend on top of him, naked, absolutely did not help the matter.

Ayano straight-up laughed this time, nodding along. “Right, of course. Well…” Without his noticing, she had grabbed a condom and started to roll it over his dick. That shouldn't have felt good, but apparently he was extremely sensitive at the moment. Immediately after, she rocked backwards, grinding down and causing Karamatsu to give a sharp intake of breath and screw his eyes shut. “I think I can take a suggestion, just this once. I'm sure this is becoming _painful_ , right?” Her grin reappeared, though it seemed a bit more sincere, probably because she was laughing at her own joke. If you could call it that.

“Y—Yes,” he stuttered out, really hoping she would hurry up. She had no idea… Or maybe she did, considering she was the one who did this to him.

Ayano nodded and lifted her hips for a moment, Karamatsu already missing the delicious friction, but it wasn't for long (((if only that were a pun))) because without further warning, she lowered herself in one go onto his leaking length.

Karamatsu could've sworn he saw stars for a second.

The slickness of her upper thighs told him she had been enjoying everything up until now, too, something that gave him a vague sense of pride… even though he didn't really do anything.

It was nice to hear Ayano making noises along with him this time, though—he was a bit self-conscious of how he sounded during sex, sometimes—but he really didn't know if he could last long enough to satisfy her too. However, judging by how she was starting to tighten around him ( _god_ did it feel good), maybe they would make it.

That thought was immediately followed his own climax.

It caught him off guard, strangely enough, so when he tried to moan out her name it came out as a jumbled mess of syllables that sounded nothing like “Ayano.” He panted heavily, chest heaving with exertion after having finally cummed, but… Ayano apparently wasn't done.

“A—Ayano?? I, um…” The overstimulation was too much after _that_. He really needed to recover, he could go down on her or something but this was really not—

“ _Shush._ ” The word came out hissed, threatening as Ayano bounced on his cock and wrung him dry, and he knew better than to continue talking. “Just… just a little more,” she muttered mostly to herself, one of her hands on his stomach to balance her and the other brushing away some of the hair out of her eyes.

The tightening of her own orgasm forced a yelp out of Karamatsu, who was basically dead at this point. When she practically flopped forward onto his chest, he only let out a grunt in response. She wasn't really heavy, but he was having trouble breathing even before that, so he was thankful when Ayano fell onto the bed by his side, panting as well.

After several long moments of silence, Ayano spoke up. “So what did you think? Did you like it?” Karamatsu could barely manage a nod before he clocked out. Ayano glanced at the bonds she had placed on his arms earlier.

He could probably deal with being tied up for a little longer, she thought as she fell asleep beside him.


End file.
